Who the HELL are you!
by Lily Angel of Darkness
Summary: Modern day girl goes back in time and meets the knights. How will these brave fealess knights deal with a girl who is completly different than any other they have met and challeges everything they know? READ ME! READ ME! READ ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I've relaced the first chapter with this! **

**Thanks to my reviewers:) Lily

* * *

Chapter 1**

8:30pm

Lilliana slowly walked home from school, she was exhausted. Now some of you might be asking why she was walking home this late; and I assure you that it is a perfectly reasonable explanation. Now school normally ended at 3:30pm but for Lilliana the bell meant one thing: sports. Lilliana Smith was one of Sentinel high schools top athletes. In fact they had their schedules planned around hers. From 3:30 to 5:30 it was soccer, from 5:35 to 7:30 track. The last halfhour were spent having a shower.

Anyhow she was walking home when all of a sudden a severe storm hit, running to the tree lilliana though she would be safe. Unfortunately luck was not on her side.

CRACK!

She heard the tree she was under split, she saw it start to start to fall and yet for all her training she didn't move out of the way in time

* * *

**Please review!**

**Lily**


	2. Wake up time

**Disclaimer: I only own Lia and whoever else my twisted mind comes up with, none of the knights. I am trying not to make her a mary sue butttttt she will have her moments so bear with me.**

* * *

"Owwwwwwwww…….." 

Lia sat up slowly with a groan. Boy did her head hurt. Opening her eyes she looked around. Why was she in a forest? She noticed something else to,6 big scary men were looking down on her. Did I mention they were big and SCARY?

Now if you just woke up to be in a weird place with 6strangers staring at you would be kinda freaked out right? Well guess what she was to! And even so intelligently, cough NOT cough, she said the first thing that came to her mind:

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Whatever they had been expecting that certainly wasn't it. Especially when she backed up so quickly that she rammed full force into a tree.

Lia's POV

Holy Freakin' Wienershnitisl! So not in Canada (A/N He He He) anymore. Okey Dokey let see what we remember: 1. School 2. Sports 3. Walking home 4. Having evil tree try to annihilate me.

"Lady calm down we mean you no harm."

I wonder if I'm dead? Hmmmmmmmm if I'm dead then pinching myself shouldn't hurt! MWUHAHAHAHA!

"Ouch!" Okaayyy, not dead, but have learned not to pinch myself. Hey look, there's a weirdo in a big red cape talking to me; I should probably listen (even if they are talking in another language).

Normal POV

"… found you in the woods. Where are you from?" (silence) "What happened to you?" (silence) "What is your name?" (silence) "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" (silence and blank stare) "Grrrrrrrrr!"

Snickering quietly the knights watched as their commander and brother attempted to get the girl to speak, noticing their laughing. Arthur turned his heated glare towards them.

" You find something amusing about this?"

" Um yes" replied Lancelot

" Well Mr. I'm-so-damm-smart why don't you start?"

" Alright I will and Arthur…"

"Yes"

" No need to get in a huff."

That was just about all the encouragement Bors needed. He very quickly went from snicker to roaring with laughter.

"Whatever, knights, Mount up! We'll finish this later."

* * *

That night after they had set up camp Lancelot attemped to get her to speak again, but failed.Knight after Knight they tried to get her to speak, none succeeded. 

Then out of the blue, a rider comes into camp. Straining her ears Lia listened.

"Tristan what took ya so long?" the one named Bors called.

" Didna feel like comin back yet. Who's the girl?"

Walking up Arthur responded,"I found her in the woods. She won't talk"

"Oh."

"Why don't you try?" yelled the tall tawny headed man from across the campsite.

"ok"

Walking over Tristan took a seat on a log next to Lia. Pointing to himself he slowly introduced himself." Im Tristan."

Looking up Lia smiled softly and said in slightly accented but perfectly clear latin: "Well its very nice to meet you, I'm Lia."

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please forgive me! Reviews welcome, no flames if possible.**


End file.
